Hermione and Ginny's Summer
by Orange Squashed
Summary: Hermione and Ginny smut….. don't ask -.-


Ginny had always been a fiery red head. Having been raised in a house full of boys, she'd had to learn how to stick up for herself. She was naturally dominant and hated not being in control; thats why she hated it when Hermione teased her.

Hermione was staying with the Weasleys for the entire summer, and Ginny was excited to be spending six weeks with her best friend; especially after the events of the last school year. The discreet touching of legs under the table in lessons, sneaking into each others beds at night, silently touching under the covers. But they didn't have to be so discreet here; unlike at school, the two girls could have some privacy.

That morning at breakfast, Hermione had placed her hand on Ginny's thigh. The red head was pleasantly surprised that she would be so forward; Hermione was usually so submissive. But when the clever brunette's hand started to slowly move upwards, Ginny started to squirm. Her entire family were sat around the table with them, Fred was right next to her and Ron directly ahead, what if someone noticed?  
>Hermione's hand continued to creep upwards. The red head scowled at her best friend, but her warning was only answered by a disobedient grin as her slender fingers began to trace circles on the red head's inner thigh.<br>Of course Ginny tried her hardest to keep a poker face and eat her breakfast normally, but it wasn't long before she started to feel herself getting more and more wet and it wasn't long before she snapped. Ginny smacked the hand away under the table and asked for them both to be excused from the table.  
>"Upstairs now." Ginny growled in Hermione's ear. The brunette bit her lip instinctively to stop herself form whimpering at her sudden anticipation.<p>

Ginny slammed her bedroom door behind her and muttered a simple muffling charm to sound proof the room before turning to face Hermione, who was grinning profusely. "I wouldn't be looking so smug if i were you, Granger." The red head calmly made her way towards her friend and stopped behind her, waiting a beat before gently moving her brown frizzy hair to one side, exposing her pale neck. "You're in big trouble." Ginny traced a finger lightly over the exposed skin before placing her soft lips on Hermione's neck, kissing gently, then nibbling slightly. Hermione moaned out loud and Ginny could only smirk at the power she had over her best friend. "Are you going to be a good girl?' She went on, before continuing her work on Hermione's neck, more violent now, sucking and licking and kissing, intending to leave her mark.

"Yes" Hermione gasped in reply before Ginny span her around to face her and without a moments hesitation brought her lips to hers. Soft lips brushing together, Ginny parting her friends lips by subtle flickers of her tongue. The heat rose between them and soon their tongues were in each others mouths, battling for dominance and Hermione's fingers were entangled in fiery red hair pulling Ginny closer to her.  
>Ginny's hands began to wonder, unbuttoning Hermione's white shirt, exposing a black lace bra which was swiftly removed by practiced fingers, exposing perky pale breasts. Ginny dove to take a small pink nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling as Hermione gasped in pleasure. But Ginny's hands continued to wonder. The red head traced small circles on Hermione's inner thigh, just as teasingly as she had suffered over breakfast. Her mouth still payed close attention to her best friend's nipple, rolling around the soft bud with her tongue as Hermione groaned with pleasure. The fiery dominant continued her teasing, her hand traveling ever so slowly up Hermione's leg until it reached the place Hermione needed it most. Ginny could feel how wet the clever brunette was even though the tights she was wearing under her grey skirt and rubbed teasingly over the fabric. "Please" Hermione moaned impatiently. Ginny released the clever brunette's nipple from her mouth, and smirked, noticing how pink and swollen it was.<p>

"Please what, Granger?" The red head retorted, forcing her best friend to say the words.  
>"Touch me" Hermione begged, but Ginny wanted to have much more fun with her first.<br>"Where do you want me to touch you?" She teased, kissing Hermione's neck once more, causing her to gasp. Ginny slowly removed the clever brunette's sheer black thighs, revealing her beautiful, clean shaven legs and a black lace thong; she tugged as the waist band teasingly before pulling it away. Hermione spread her legs eagerly causing Ginny to grin. "So greedy, Granger!" Hermione giggled and kissed her friend hard, biting her bottom lip playfully as Ginny started rubbing her soaking pussy.  
>When Hermione could no longer focus on the kiss and turned her head to moan loudly, Ginny dropped to her knees and began kissing and biting her inner thighs, before moving upward.<p>

Ginny's mouth teased at Hermione's swollen clit, kissing, licking and sucking. The brunette's began moaning uncontrollably and bucking her hips towards Ginny's face. The red head placed her hands on Hermione's hips to steady her, but the clever girl entangled her fingers in fiery red hair and brought her face closer, as she came violently moaning so loudly it made Ginny thankful that she had sound proofed the room.  
>Hermione sank to her knees, dripping in her own cum. Ginny brought kissed her best friend softly "You're such a good girl."<p> 


End file.
